


I Care About You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [124]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a nonsexual weechester spanking piece. Teenager dean spanks Sam and then comforts him after please! Thanks much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care About You

"Sam, I swear, if you don’t stop, I’ll…." Dean started, growling.

"Then you’ll what Dean?" Sam asked, walking over, and trying to size Dean up. "What will you do? Spank me?" Sam scoffed.

Dean froze, mind reeling, before he grabbed Sam by the arm, pulling the two of them onto the bed, and planting Sam down over his lap.

"That’s exactly what I’m gonna do." Dean said, bringing his hand down on Sam’s ass.

"Dean! Dude, what the hell!"

"I’ve had it up to my eyeballs with your attitude." Dean said, bringing his hand down on Sam’s ass. Sam started to squirm and tried to pull away but Dean pinned him down. "You ain’t getting out of this one, Sam. You’re gonna take your punishment like a man, and deal with it." Dean said.

"Dean, ow! I’m not five! Ow!"

"Could’ve fooled me, the way you act." Dean said. "Keep fighting, I am not afraid to pull your pants down and swat your ass bare."

"Dean! Ow!"

Dean spanked Sam until Sam stopped fighting. Then he pulled his brother up and sat him down by him, smiling slightly to see Sam squirm uncomfortably.

"Ready to actually listen?"

"Yeah…" Sam said.

"Awesome. Sammy…you’re my brother, and I care about you." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam. "Seeing you act out, being dumb…I just want you to do well. I want you to be the best when you grow up. Use your head." Dean grinned, hand ruffling through Sam’s hair.

Sam jerked away, but a small smile was on his face.

"Sammy, you mean a lot to me, and I just want to make sure I can give you the most out of this life that we have."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, man." Dean said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"No problem. Don’t even mention it. Now, stop acting dumb, and lets get some grub."

"Sounds like a plan to me. But how about we take out? My butt’s sore."

"I bet it is." Dean chuckled, getting up.


End file.
